1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system to anchor a catheter or medical article in position upon a patient. More specifically, this invention relates to an anchoring system which retains a medical article in position upon a patient without crimping, kinking, or occluding the lumen of the medical article and which permits easy repositioning of a length of the medical article within the anchoring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common in the treatment of patients to utilize catheters to introduce fluids and medications directly into the patient or to withdraw fluids from the patient. An example of a typical catheter is a percutaneous drainage tube, which is used to drain fluid from an abscess within the body. In placing a percutaneous drainage tube, it is preferable to fix the distal end of the percutaneous drainage tube as deep as possible within the abscess. As the abscess drains and closes, the percutaneous drainage tube may need to be withdrawn progressively.
During this process, the catheter may remain in place for many days. In order to secure the catheter in position at the insertion site, a healthcare worker often secures the catheter to the patient using tape. That is, the healthcare worker commonly places long pieces of tape across the portion of the catheter near the insertion site in a crisscross pattern to secure the catheter to the patient's skin. This securement inhibits unintentional migration of the distal end of the percutaneous drainage tube.
However, normal protocol requires periodic (e.g., daily) tape changes. Tape changes are also necessary if it becomes necessary to adjust the placement of the distal end of the percutaneous drainage tube as discussed above. These tape changes are time consuming, and repeated placement and removal of tape can excoriate the skin of the patient in the taped region. Because many healthcare workers find the taping procedure cumbersome and difficult to accomplish when wearing gloves, they often remove their gloves when taping. Not only does this increase the amount of time spent on the taping procedure, but it also subjects the healthcare worker to an increased risk of infection.
A variety of catheter securement devices have been developed to obviate the need for frequent application of tape to secure a catheter to a patient. One such securement device provides a flexible clamp with winged extensions that are sutured to the patient's skin. In some applications, the winged extensions are integrally formed with catheter. In other applications, the flexible clamp is covered by a rigid fitting, which receives the catheter/clamp combination in a friction-fit manner. The rigid fitting and flexible clamp are formed with lateral, aligned holes, which allow the combination to be sutured to the patient's skin. Although these suturing devices securely attach the catheter to the patient, it is obviously painful and uncomfortable for the patient. These devices are also time consuming and inconvenient to secure, pose the risk of needle-stick to the healthcare worker, and risk suture-site infection to the patient.
In addition, suture material tends to exhibit poor gripping on medical tubes and can cut through the winged extension of the flexible clamp if a rigid clamp is not used. However, the use of a rigid fitting complicates the securement procedure by adding yet another component that can be dropped on the floor and become unsterile. In addition, the sutured securement of the flexible clamp and/or the rigid fitting assembly does not permit easy release of the catheter from the patient for dressing changes and insertion site cleaning. A removal instrument (e.g., sterile scissors) also is generally required for suture removal.
One device which attempts to address these concerns is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,859. This device uses an adhesive pad that is attached to the skin of the patient and that surrounds the insertion site of the percutaneous drainage tube. The tube is bent over a plaster surface to lie flush with the pad and an adhesive flap is secured over the percutaneous drainage tube, holding it in place. However, it is difficult to reposition the percutaneous drainage tube when using this device. The healthcare worker must remove the adhesive flap without removing the adhesive pad, which results in poor adhesion if the same device is resealed over the tube at its new position. If a new device must be placed, then the old one must first be removed, which is even more time consuming than removing and replacing tape, and also results in excoriation of the skin.
To overcome these difficulties, the present invention involves the recognition that it would be desirable to create a securement device which releasably held a percutaneous drainage tube or other medical article in a fixed position, but which allowed for axial adjustment of the position of the medical article relative to the patient, as well as allowing the same securement device to be used over the duration of the use of a percutaneous drainage tube. The system preferably is operable without removing surgical gloves and adjustments in position can be made without the need to completely redress the insertion site.